TalkShow Series: Book 1: Shugo Chara!
by LizzyBird
Summary: New series! This is the 1st book of the series! Look for others when this is complete! Inclues mostly all characters! Main couple is Amuto! T for language and some adult references!
1. Valentine's Day Special!

**LizzyBird: Hii minna!! WOO HOO this should be fun XD**

**Ikuto: Uhm… What's this?**

**Amu: Is there any particular reason you called me here, or can I go home?**

**Amu Fans: Cool and Spicy!!**

**LizzyBird: Yupp! I'm making a series!**

**Amu: Eh?**

**LizzyBird: Well you see… I decided making stories is fun! But the little chat-like scenes before every fanfic is really interesting too! So I'm going to make a series of just the opening little things!**

**Ikuto: … But why?**

**LizzyBird: Because I enjoy talking to you! =3**

**Ikuto and Amu: … Weirdo. I don't know you.**

**LizzyBird: Aww, no fair you guys! Anyways, this _is_ kinda like a talkshow, if you want to give a dare you may! It's not how I intended to make it, but that's always fun!**

**Ikuto: … You're really odd, aren't you? Even more so then I see, I mean?**

**LizzyBird: … Maaaayyyybeeee…..**

**Amu: Don't even bother, Ikuto. She's so not worth it.**

**Ikuto and LizzyBird: Jealous, much?**

**Amu: What!?**

**LizzyBird: Oh, which reminds me!**

**LizzyBird and the entire cast of Shugo Chara!: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!**

**Amu: Wait, what made you think of that?**

**LizzyBird: Oh, just your little lover's tiff over there =P**

**Amu: Eh!? No way!**

**Ikuto: Amu, you heard the lady, LOVER'S tiff. Which makes you my lover ;P**

**Amu: AHH!!**

**LizzyBird: Yosh! Today we are obviously featuring Amu and Ikuto. So, you two, what do you plan on doing later tonight?**

**Ikuto: *smirks* Well, I know what I want to d-OW!**

**Amu: *just hit Ikuto on the side of the head with a rock* NEVER ASK THAT TO A PERVERT, BAKA!**

**LizzyBird: Uhh… Amu-chan… don't you think that was a little… drastic?**

**Amu: Nope. Not in the slightest.**

**LizzyBird: Uhm… Maybe I should star some new people… or maybe… CHARAS!!! MIKI AND YORU, COME TO SET!!**

**Miki and Yoru: *floats by* Eh?**

**LizzyBird: You heard me! You're the new stars, since Amu won't cooperate.**

**Miki: Ohh!!**

**Yoru: Cool~nya!**

**LizzyBird: So, you two, how's your Valentine's Day going?**

**Miki: *blushes* Eto… we went on a date to the park today…**

**LizzyBird: *gushes* Kawaii!! Yoru, how did that go?**

**Yoru: I thought it was great~nya! And Miki loved it, so I'm glad I took her out~nya!**

**Miki: … Hai… I did love it…**

**Yoru and Miki: *look at each other and blush madly***

**LizzyBird: … Ehh… you two are too mushy gushy. Next!!**

**Ran and Daichi: *run by, laughing and kicking a heart-printed soccer ball around***

**LizzyBird: Well, I guess we know how THEIR day's going… next!!**

**Dia and Kiseki: *float up to the group***

**Dia: Hello, everybody! How is your holiday going?**

**Kiseki: WHERE IS ALL MY LOVE CHOCOLATE!!?**

**LizzyBird: Pretty fantabulicious, Dia! And Kiseki… no one loves you enough to give you love chocolates. 'Cept Dia, of course.**

**Dia: *blushes lightly* Eheheheheh…**

**Kiseki: *blushes too* Well… they WERE really good chocolates… BUT I CRAVE MORE!!**

**LizzyBird: Okay, you hobo, we're moving on!**

**Kiseki: HOBO!? What the… I AM ROYALTY, YOU COMMONER!! BOW DOWN TO ME!!**

**LizzyBird: Oh, get over yourself, you insignificant little chara. I AM A PRINCESS AND YOU WILL TREAT ME AS SUCH!!**

**Kiseki: KINGS RULE OVER PRINCESSES, STUPID!!**

**LizzyBird: UHM, ACTUALLY, SINCE PRINCESSES ARE ALWAYS "DADDY'S LITTLE GIRLS", THEY PRETTY MUCH RULE OVER THE KING AND GET WHATEVER THEY WANT, SO SHUT UP!!**

**Kiseki: WHY YOU…!!**

**LizzyBird: OKAY! So, next couple! (Forget this 'starring' thing, it's obvious we're never going to find a permanent star for this one)**

**Kiseki: DON'T IGNORE ME, YOU-**

**LizzyBird: INtroducing… Utau and Kukai!! Yayy!!! So what did you two do for Valentine's Day?**

**Utau and Kukai: Went out for ramen.**

**LizzyBird: … No surprise there…**

**Utau: It was the cutest thing though! Kukai had it so that the bowl of ramen had-**

**Kukai: NO, DON'T SAY IT! It's too embarrassing!!**

**Utau: He-**

**Kukai: UTAU!!**

**Utau: HE-**

**Kukai: NOO!!!**

**Utau: HE SHAPED ALL THE EGGS AND WELL PRETTY MUCH EVERYTHING IN THE BOWL BESIDES THE NOODLES INTO HEARTS!!**

**Kukai: NOO UTAU!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!! MY REPUTATION!! NUUUU!!!!!!!!!!**

**Utau: Heh. That's what you get =P**

**Kukai: *cries in a corner***

**LizzyBird: Ooh, hate to tell you this, Kukai, but… you never _had_ a reputation.**

**Kukai: What? *cries harder***

**LizzyBird: Ehh, don't worry too much about it. I still luvs you =3**

**Ikuto: What about me?**

**LizzyBird: IKUTO-KUN!! *glomps***

**Ikuto: Ehh…**

**LizzyBird: *still clutching onto Ikuto* So, Ikuto, who should we invite to the stage next?**

**Ikuto: Well, I, personally, say we should shut off the lights, and everyone should go home except for me and Amu.**

**LizzyBird: *clutches so hard he might die* What was that?**

**Ikuto: Err… and you too, of course…**

**LizzyBird: *releases slightly* Better. Okay, so next on stage, Rima and Nagihiko!!**

**Rima and Nagi: Huh?**

**Rima: Hah! Yeah, right! Like I'd be caught as a COUPLE with THIS guy right here!**

**Nagi: Rima-chan…**

**Rima: *sparkles in eyes* Hai, Nagi-koi?**

**LizzyBird: BUSTED!!**

**Rima: Shit.**

**Nagi: Rima-chan, language…**

**Rima: DON'T YOU PREACH TO ME, PRETTY BOY!!**

**Nagi: Ehh!!?**

**LizzyBird: Well then, I guess this means… TADASE!! WHERE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND!!?**

**Tadase: Fu-fuweh!!? I don't have a boyfriend! I'm not gay!!**

**LizzyBird: Haha, I know, I'm just kidding. I have a neutral opinion on you. That doesn't mean you being gay isn't a possibility, though…**

**Tadase: N-no way!**

**LizzyBird: Hm… maybe you should be gay with Kairi… I mean, Yaya's to young for a boyfriend, don't you think?**

**Tadase: Isn't Sanjo-san younger than Yuiki-san?**

**LizzyBird: HAH! YOU NEVER SAID KAIRI WASN'T AN OPTION!!**

**Tadase: NUU!!! I just meant to prove something!!**

**LizzyBird: *turns to readers* Ne, who do you think is the cuter couple out of these choices? TadasexYaya, KairixYaya, or TadasexKairi? Lol. Well, maybe the third one isn't so much a cuteness factor as a funny factor. Nonetheless, pick one!**

**Tadase: Hey, come on! That's not fair! What if they say KairixYaya! I'll have no one!!**

**LizzyBird: Sure you will!! I'll give you Nadeshiko =]**

**Nagihiko: Ehh!!?**

**Rima: Nope. Not willing to share. Especially with a boy. I don't care if Nagi's dressed as a girl, he's still mine. BACK OFF, TADAG-SE!!! (phew, almost called him Tadagay… to his FACE… how awkward…)**

**Tadase: … I can still read your thoughts, Mashiro-san…**

**Rima: … Well damn.**

**Tadase: And uh, Nadeshiko is obviously Nagihiko. And he's still a boy, even when he's a girl. So no thanks.**

**LizzyBird: Uhh… that made… absolutely no sense, but so much sense at the same time… BWAHAHA then how about Lulu? I'll call her back from France or something, how about that?**

**Tadase: Maybe… that's ONLY if the readers pick the KairixYaya pairing though! Because I kinda like Yuiki-san…**

**Yaya: Aww!! Thank you, Tada-chii! Yaya like both you AND Kairi-tan!!**

**Kairi: *blushes, pushes glasses up, and buries face into a random book on pi. yeah. the 3.14159... well, π pi.* The value of pi can be determined by dividing the circumference by the diameter. As an irrational number, pi contains an infinite number of digits, and is therefore more commonly denotated by the symbol π.**

**Yaya: Err… Kairi-tan?**

**Kairi: SSH!! This is my distraction from your cuteness, Yuiki-san!**

**Yaya: *grins brightly* Aww! Thanks, Kairi-tan!**

**Kairi: *blushes* *continues reading about math. switches to area.* The area is expressed in square meters. In other words, when the area is expressed in meters times meters, the value can be determined by multiplying the length and the width…**

**Everyone: *sweat drops***

**LizzyBird: Hmm... Yuu- I mean, Nikaido-sensai, what did you and Yukari-chan- I mean Yukari-san do?**

**Nikaido: Well, we uhh...**

**LizzyBird: Hm... maybe I don't want to know...**

**Yukari: Not so much.**

**LizzyBird: ...Well then! I'm kinda tired of all this lovey-dovey crap. Can I go to sleep now? Or at least leave to play ****Paper Mario and the Thousand Year Door****?**

**Ikuto: What? You nerd.**

**LizzyBird: Urasai!!**

**Amu: Hey, you never told us what you got for Valentine's Day!**

**Entire Shugo Chara! Cast: Yeah!!**

**LizzyBird: Eto… err… I got… A giant box of chocolate coated things. Haha =D**

**Cast: Aww… That's kinda boring…**

**Ikuto: Really disappointing…**

**LizzyBird: Oh, lay off, will you? Anyways, I'm out! Peace! SUU!!**

**Suu: Hai~desu! Lizzy-chan does not own Shugo Chara! Or any of it's characters~desu!**

**Musashi: Please review.**

**Temari: Or we may just have to *chara changes with Nagi-Nadeshiko***

**Nadeshiko: CHOP YOUR HEADS OFF!!!**

**Musashi: *floats in awe***

**LizzyBird: Ooh… I think he's liking her angry samurai-like side… =]**

**Pepe: HE'S MINE~DECHU!! TEMARI!!!**

**Ikuto: Later. *winks***


	2. I'M SORRY!

**LizzyBird: Heyy everyone…**

**Ikuto: I'm disappointed in you.**

**LizzyBird: I KNOW, I'M SORRY! *cries in corner***

**Amu: Face it, you know that you're at fault.**

**LizzyBird: I know, I got it already I'm really super sorry everyone! I have been neglecting this story/talkshow/thing more than anything else ever, and I feel horrible about it. But on the bright side, I've only gotten like two reviews, and nobody's been hounding me to continue it!**

**Amu: Some bright side…**

**LizzyBird: HEY! I'M TRYING TO BE OPTIMISTIC HERE! *ahem* For those few (3) of you that have reviewed, thank you greatly This… thing is going to be continued (I guess), just not regularly (as you can tell) as I wanted it to be. I wanted it to be every holiday, but obviously, I can't do that, because I'm lame.**

**Ikuto: Hm.**

**LizzyBird: Anyways, so now, to respond to the (tiny but appreciated amount of) reviewers!**

**Amu: *pfft***

**LizzyBird: Shut it. *ahem* To xXDana-SasakiXx: I know absolutely JACK about co-hosting. So we'll work on that ;)**

**Ikuto: OH MY GOD. SHE SAID IT'D BE DEADLY FOR ME. WHY ARE YOU CONSIDERING IT?**

**LizzyBird: My love for you is a special kind, Ikuto :3**

**Ikuto: … Go die in a hole.**

**Amu: How about you do it, hm?**

**Ikuto: Only if you join me ;)**

**Amu: … Pass.**

**LizzyBird: *cough* Anyways, next! Kuroda Chiaki! Sure, we can be long lost sisters! Now to the finding you part…**

**Kuroda Chiaki: Uh, I'm right-**

**LizzyBird: OMG I CAN'T FIND HER! Anyways…**

**Kuroda Chiaki: TT^TT**

**LizzyBird: Oh yeah, Ikuto, you can kiss Amu now.**

**Ikuto: YES!**

**Amu: WHAT! WAIT, I DIDN'T-**

**Ikuto: *kisses Amu***

**Amu: *faints***

**LizzyBird: Well now everybody's happy, right? *not-so-secretly jealous* ANYWAYS! Now to RomanicaKH1! As I said, there shall be more, so no worries :3 but I'll prolly be working on my Maturity? one that I know you enjoy :P (YESH. IT IS INDEED CONTINUING.)**

**Amu: Grab somebody sexy, tell them heyy~**

**LizzyBird: *grabs Ikuto* Heyy ;)**

**Ikuto: Wow. I'm flattered.**

**Amu: Oh oops, did I sing that out loud? My bad. *sweat drops***

**LizzyBird: Uhh... since it's not a holiday, I have no idea what to talk about today ^.^; SO I'm gonna look up if it's a special day today!**

**Amu: What?**

**LizzyBird: You know, like an awkward holiday or something. And APPARENTLY it's National Junk Food Day! EVERYBODY PIG OUT!**

**Everyone but LizzyBird: *NOMNOMNOM***

**LizzyBird: I can't afford to eat junk food, I'm on a plan TT^TT Grr. *secretly munches on chocolate chips* Omg… HEY NAGI! DID YOU KNOW YOUR BIRTHDAY WAS ON THE FOURTH OF JULY!**

**Nagihiko: Huh? Uh, yeah, you knew that, didn't you?**

**LizzyBird: Well. Of the one volume of the Shugo Chara! Manga I actually own, It happens to be Volume 8, and that's the one with your birthday in it, and I've read it, so I knew. And I read a fanfiction recently where it was your birthday and it was the Fourth… but it never really clicked until just now o.O HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, NAGI!**

**Rima: Wait, you're not talking about the freaking love story with me and him, right?**

**LizzyBird: INDEED I AM! (You all should read it, it's called Freedom by Haruka Sumairu :])**

**Rima: Don't encourage them! -.-**

**Nagihiko: Oh, but Rima…**

**Rima: DON'T EVEN TRY ME!**

**Nagihiko: ._.**

**LizzyBird: Well. Today has been a productive day. Wouldn't you say, Ikut-**

**Ikuto: *staring at Amu***

**LizzyBird: OH JUST HAVE SEX WITH HER ALREADY!**

**Ikuto: Too late *smirks***

**LizzyBird and Amu: *fumes* RAHH!**

**Yoru: *snickers* You guys are crazy~nya! :P**

**Ran: *throws pom-pom at his face* WOOHOO! TEAMWORK!**

**LizzyBird: What the heck? Alright, I'm ending this before it gets outta control…**

***sound of glass crashing on the wall and Temari chuckling***

**LizzyBird: … Too late. Well, peace!**

**Yoru: Please review~nya!**

**Rima: Or I will kill you.**


End file.
